Drakite Wars
image:http://i820.photobucket.com/albums/zz123/Siggman/DW2FinalisedMap4.png align="center" Wargame/nation simulator time again. I'm looking for some people to start a nice wargame running on the forum here taking place in 2094 and long after all modern nations have collapsed (also the earth looks totally different but that's for another time). I can provide a timeline of the "current" era and a template for anyone willing to make a nation. Currently we need nations for both the LIN and IP alliances, the technology level is roughly "twenty minutes into the future" standard chemical propellant ballistic weapons dominate most armies, directed energy weapons are only used by the richest nations, advanced body armor, awesome tanks, etc, etc. However it is still more advanced than modern tech. GAME THREAD RULES NATION TEMPLATE **Player Nations**- Atlantis - Sapper007 (DWR) Northern Scottish Republic - I dunno (DWR) The Warpian Protectorate- warper (DW) Neo-Prussia - Himmler (DWR) Knights Order - Swifterdeath (DWR) Greater Empire of Poterus - Mr. Snuggles (DWR) Principality of Firedonia - Megaraptor18 (DWR) Rubinelle - David (DWR) The Aleatorio Republic - Random guy (DWR) The Republic of Paradine - Prime Chaos (DWR) Draco-Galaxia Compact - Galaxy613 (DWR) Syndicate Union of Threcios - Mr. Snuggles (DWR) The Republic of Rowota - M50 (DW2) The Commonwealth of Ursaca - Siggymansz (DW2) The Confederation of New Dixie - JMT (DW2) The Hierarchy - shaun182 (DW2) *Wikipage to come soon Global Security Coalition The Alperian Technocracy: The haven of science and technology since the Drakite rebellions, Alperia is an extremely rich superpower with unparalleled technology and standard-of-living, this makes it equally hated and loved. Alperians have a thing about being the world police and are nearing the warmonger-level of "loving" war. (click on the link for further data, however; be warned, its big) The Warpian Protectorate (TWP): A huge industrial juggernaut and the other superpower other than the PKA, fiercely loyal to the Alperians and possessing the largest military in the history of man, they are also loved and hated for similar foreign policy. **The Grand Duchy of Verdun**: A small, mountainous, regal nation that has long been allied with Alperia, despite being small and economically insignificant they have a powerful military/government and are renown craftsmen of "the old ways". **The Northern Drakite Republic**: When the Drakite empire broke in two the northern half meant to atone for their past abuses of the world and became allies of Alperia and TWP. Economically powerful but lacking the graces and raw might of its two great allies, the Drakites still fill a vital role in the modern economy. **The Federal Republic of Gridiron**: A "non-combat nation" obsessed with building up their defenses for the inevitable war with everyone, Gridiron is as paranoid as it is isolationist, however they still hold a seat on the GSC and do a little trade with allied nations. **The United Kargistan Provinces**: A poor but quickly developing nation allied heavily with TWP, Kargistan is rapidly becoming an industrial powerhouse due to vast natural resources and a large population. Atlantis: A secular group of millions that fled to the ocean prior to The Great Fault. They re-emerged from the sea 40 years ago bringing break throughs in science and technology. The Knight's Order: The Draco-Galaxia Compact: The Republic of Rubinelle: A small island nation which shares the sea with Ignorma and The Union of Thecios, Rubinelle boasts a powerful navy to deter most threating enemies and also was involved in peacekeeping in the NSR after the KO/NSR conflict. **The Iberian Protectorate**: **The Thormian Combine**: **The Pozekistan Federation**: Isenberg Pact **The Peacekeeper Alliance**: Nazi Germany only without the ethnic-cleansing or German-ness, have a utter hatred of the GSC nations, especially the Alperians and Warpians. Extremely powerful military and industry even though they rely on older "tried and true" technology. **The Inforian Hegamony**: Arguably the most technologically advanced non-GSC nation, Infor prides its self on a rampant and unethical obsession with genetic engineering. Ousted by the GSC for their practices the PKA gladly accepted this nation of mad scientists and mutants as allies. They have a rivalry with Alperia who are their betters in every way except genetics. **The Pan-Asian Coalition**: A communist state of great industry and poor citizens, the P.A.C. is a holdover from the more extremist North Korean and Chinese to survive WW3. Joined the PKA for the lulz...and a burning sense of cultural and ethical superiority that doesn't fit well into the GSC. **The People's Republic of Ignorma**: A poor but extremely populous nations held together with duct tape and bailing wire, the nation requires constant economic stimulus from the PKA to prevent it from sliding into a violent anarchy run by drugged-up warlords. The violet but passable military-dictatorship despises the GSC for perceived neglect after those nations found more money to be made in developing other nations. **The Southern Drakite Empire**: The other half of the former Drakite empire; complete and utter dicks, only willing to work with the PKA because of a possibility of world domination. An unclassified threat because even the best Alperian spy satellites can pick up no industrial or military action in the nation. Likely an extreme threat. **The Socialist Republic of Nezumi**: **The Neo-Prussian Empire**: The Republic of Rowota: Rumor has it that there is a nation deep within the frozen wastes of Antarctica, a nation of self-maintaining machines. No one knows for sure, for many who go down do not come back, and those that do report finding nothing but ice and snow. Probably nothing more than a myth... **The Unified Nations of Ignorma**: The Syndicate Union of Threcios: A syndicalist country situated just below the SDs; this nation is a regional, minor power that has a large navy and a populace filled with a good amount of patriotism. The main strength of the Syndicate union is its very large navy and is very concerned with its national security along with having very close ties to the SDs. They also have a very big hatred for Alperia because they were denied acceptance into the GSC and considers them tyrants for monopolizing space, being the big reason to join the SDs and the IP in general for the most part. **The Word of Purity**: The Technocracy of Ambrosia: **The Central Oceanic Collective**: League of Independent Nations The Republic of Paradine: The nation of Paradine is shrouded in mystery and fear...as well as large amounts of distrust amongst the GSC nations aside from the Draco-Galaxia Compact due to many believing it to be nothing more than an Inforian plot or trap. Such thoughts could not be further from the truth as the entire nation continues its fight to contain and hopefully one day destroy Infor utterly. Originally feeling the need to be isolationist and the people's urge to keep to themselves with the advent of a friendship between Paradine and Firedonia it has gained a much greater sense of duty to the world and new responsibilities have been given to Paradines government after it created the League of Independent Nations. The Commonwealth of Ursaca: An outside observer to the world would see a semi-benevolent dictatorship, one of the few. The Commonwealth was the first signatory of the LIN Charter and as a result is one of the most steadfast LIN supporters around and maintains strong ties to Paradine and Firedonia. **The Principality of Firedonia**: The Helion Directorate: **The Northern Scottish Republic**: **The United City-States of Kaspan**: The Confederation of New Dixie: A nation of ex-pats from the southern United States, New Dixie is the LIN's "enforcer." One of the LIN Charter's first signers, the Confederation is dedicated to improving the world and is finding help in doing so with it's allies in Paradine and the greater LIN. **The Soameen Socialist Republics**: **The Republic of Damocas**: The Hierarchy: **The Aleatorio Republic**: Timeline: 2009-2013: Political tension rises across the world between the current “old” nuclear powers and up and coming “new” nuclear powers such as North Korea and Iran which share their technology and resources with similar nations and African warlords in an attempt to “redistribute the balance of power”. 2014: Numerous countries (many of these among the above) withdraw from the UN, in a futile response the UN files an injunction against numerous nations to immediately halt all nuclear research and production, it falls on deaf ears. March 15, 2015: Israel and other west-supported/ing countries are attacked and heavily damaged by a combined arms task force of numerous Middle Eastern nations coinciding with tactical nuclear strikes for the first time in human history. This causes widespread panic about a nuclear war that never comes, instead the western powers begin mobilizing for a war with the east and the impoverished nations of the world (led by the example of challenging the established western order). 2015-2020: The Third Great war rages across the world on a scale unlike anything ever unleashed upon humanity. Technology expands in a firestorm and numerous new weapons are advanced by the US and the world in general, namely in the field of seismic WMDs, directed energy weapons and magnetic weaponry. Late 2019: The US unleashes their three prototype seismic bombs in the Pacific “Ring of Fire”, near the Himalayas, and Mediterranean sea; these detonations at fault lines causes an untold level of destruction on a world wide scale, actually forming new fault lines and causing a massive change in the world’s geography, sinking landmasses, causing new ones to rise and accelerating the geological timescale by millions of years in mere months. Numerous nations are swallowed whole, killing untold millions. This becomes known as the “The Great Fault.” July 4, 2020: After the US public learns of this horror, the US government is overthrown and replaced by a weak totalitarian state, bringing WW3 to an end. Countless nations no longer exist either through the economic effects or war or their total disappearance in The Great Fault and the effects of the global environmental changes. Mid 2020: The remaining nations (mostly China, Russia, parts of Europe, and the US and Canada) are extremely weakened and isolationist, the new US more so than any other. Early 2026: After almost two decades of every nation falling apart, the last nation, China; finally falls. 2026-2038: “The Second Dark Age” a period of minor technological drops and a chaotic run of “city-states” forming before finally being ripped apart through conquest by rival states or internal strife. July 15, 2038: The most successful of the City-States an Imperial monarchy called Drakite begins a conquest of the world after they conquer most of the surrounding area. Mid 20 2051: Most of the world has been conquered by the new ”Drakite Empire.” The most major of the Drakite territories; Warpus, Alperia, Gridiron, Thorgun, and others are heavy developed and successful, and many other sections of the nation are well off. There are also poor, run down areas filled with anti-imperial militants. May 25, 2055: The Drakite emperor is assassinated by an unknown party and the empire breaks, with each territory becoming their own nation. The 4 most powerful; The Warpian Protectorate (Warpus), Alperia (Alperia), The Peacekeeper Alliance (Thorgun), Gridiron (Gridiron) and others set off to claim as large a patch as they can set off to conquer the far weaker nations. 2055-2061: The First Drakite war takes place; as the four new nations attempt to rule and the Drakite remnant attempts to reclaim their former power. December 7, 2061: The Peacekeeper Alliance, Fearing that an invasion by the TWP and new Drakite Empire is imminent, launches multiple bio-weapons (including a Rabies-like mutagen causing what have been nicknamed “zombies”) against the TWP and the Drakite Empire. Shocked by this betrayal, TWP and Alperia team up and crush The Peacekeeper Alliance under a combined arms attack force, this will cement the friendship that Alperia will share with the Warpians for decades to come. The government is removed and the nation is built up as a fellow superpower, however considerable anti-Alperian/TWP sentiment exists in the PKA, one that will come around to strike back at the allied nations. 2063: Several more nations have been able to form with help of TWP and Alperia via trade and political unification. What is left of Drakoria has been split into a southern and northern island. The northern half being very willing to help other nations and the Southern half being very isolationist and dangerously hostile to anyone approaching the island. April 4, 2069: The PKA declares war on the other nations with the launch of several missiles loaded with bio-weapons which detonate over several capital cities, causing untold woe. TWP and Alperia managed to save themselves with anti-missile lasers that had long been constructed as a WMD deterrent. Despite this attack, many of the nations where unwilling to attack the powerful PKA, leaving most of the fighting to be done by the Nothern Drakites, Alperia, and TWP. A massive airborne and naval strike was initiated against the PKA, and after over a year of hard fighting the government was removed and the nation left to rebuild its self with extensive oversight from the newly formed Global Stability Council (the new UN). Infor, a GSC nation that had supplied the PKA with their bio-weapons are forcibly removed from the GSC and subject to severe economic sanctions, this causes them to retreat ever-further into the obsession with biology and eventually become the PKA and SDs number-one supplier of biotechnology and weaponry. This alliance soon becomes known as the Isenberg Pact, and extends its hand to all nations and city-states who are downtrodden and feel abused or forgotten by the powers of the GSC. April 9, 2074: While small wars and infighting continues among the less stable nations and controlled areas, along with interference from the larger GSC and IP nations via proxy wars. On this date the new Alperian Technocracy (renamed in honor of the final switch of the nation’s government) and the Warpian Protectorate are the first signers of the New Holstice Convention, a bill passed by the Global Stability Council to reinstate a combination of the Geneva and Hague conventions modified to the present time. August 29, 2079: Alperia completes it militarization of space with the last node added to the //ANSS Mechanis//, making a total grid of over 20 manned space stations containing backup command centers, “shield installations,” infantry garrisons, research centers, and an asteroid belt mining command nexus; along with thousands of satellites from the “Hand of God” (massive kinetic energy weapons), “Seraphim” (orbital solid-state chemical lasers, think Command and Conquer), and the “Hard-kill” anti-ballistic missile grid (a grid of lasers finally making any sort of hostile ballistic missile strike futile, associated with the Seraphim system) weapon systems. All satellites are cloaked in both active-camouflage and extensive electronic stealth systems, making finding the units all but impossible. March 4th, 2080: The charter for the League of Independent Nations is formally signed by nations such as Paradine, the Commonwealth of Ursaca and Firedonia, forming a 3rd faction that stands between the extremism of the GSC and IP and mainly seeking to just keep to its self in a world in constant danger of being overrun with madmen and mutated animals. 2082: Alperia and TWP unveil their system for mining the asteroids belts to the world, several major companies from both nations combined with government funding has started up a number of private and government-owned automated mining complexes in the Sol system’s main asteroid field, turning almost legendary profit. 2082-2086: The PKA has rebuilt its self and along with numerous nations that feel betrayed, neglected and abused by the richer GSC nations formalizes the creation of the Isenberg Pact (before it had been just a name). The Isenberg Pact stands in diametric opposite to the GSC in every way. The IP being a very loose and unregulated alliance mainly controlled through fear and money (both high exports of the PKA, SDs and Infor). The GSC becoming an ever-more withdrawn and rule obsessed "gated community" of rich and powerful nations who primarily help themselves rather than others. November 9, 2088: The Northern Scottish Republic goes to war with the Knight's Order, both being GSC nations; this creates a huge political debacle that eventually leads to a betrayal by the NSR as it brings in numerous neutral and LIN nations to assist in invading the mountainous nation. Despite being drastically outnumbered the KO military easily defends its fortress-nation while the rest of the GSC formalizes invasion plans. The Invasion plans culminate in a 3-day long invasion of the NSR by the TWP which causes all other participating nations to instantly drop their invasion of the KO and accept unconditional surrender, leading to extensive reparations paid to the KO. Mid 2092: The IP, more specifically the PKA, drop all financial support of the nation of Ignorma due in part to the Inforians using it as a testing ground for their new plagues and hyper-mutated fauna causing it to slide into a nature-overrun anarchy of never-ending bloodshed and entire cities being devoured or overrun in a single night. This trend is starting to become a giant issue over the entire planet; as Inforian bioengineered superfauna and superflora have replaced over 80% of the pre-fault environmental niches and expand at an incredible rate, mutating into entirely different "species" in the course of only a handful of generations. New hyperlethal viruses and bacterial plagues infect most city states and non-GSC nations and reports of mythical-sounding Inforian megabeasts (named the "11 Great Ones") regularly demolish entire areas of unclaimed land. The Earth is quickly becoming a tenuous balance between mankind's technology and the bioengineered monsters of the Infor, seeing as how even the "least lethal" of the new Inforian species tend to be far more dangerous than anything on pre-fault earth, combined with actively hostile plant-life that can grow miles a day...it's debatable if man can survive the second coming apocalypse. Early 2094: Let the games begin.